The present invention relates to a packageable toilet utensil, in particular to a tooth brush, i.e. a foldable utensil likely to be in the pocket-size form.
Toilet utensils such as a tooth brush have a relatively important length which does not allow them to be easily transported in a jacket- or trouser pocket. Moreover, it is necessary to transport the tooth brush in a relatively cumbersome protective holder which can be relatively easily lost.